Murphy's Law
by brahitsemily
Summary: Sandor has put together the perfect Valentine's Day. But will everything work out as planned? Modern AU. One-shot for Valentine's Day. Rated T for Sandor's foul mouth. This is kind of fluffy.


"And you're sure this is something she wants to do?" a skeptical Sandor asked Arya. They were sitting at the kitchen island brainstorming ideas for the perfect Valentine's Day. Normally Sandor wouldn't be caught dead discussing such things, but he needed Arya's guidance. He wanted to give Sansa the best day.

"For the last time, yes! Though I'm not positive she'd enjoy going out dancing with your ugly ass," she replied with a smirk.

"Watch it little wolf bitch, I won't hesitate to throw you out by the scruff of your neck," Sandor grunted trying to sound menacing.

"And what would my sweet sister have to say about that after she found out?"

"Well last time, she huffed at me. But then we went to the bedroom and she did a different kind of huffing..."

"OKAY. ENOUGH, LA LA LA FUCK YOU I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Arya jumped up off the stool screaming and covering her ears.

Sandor was almost on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Oh come on, don't think I haven't heard the story about good old Ned finding you and that Gendry boy in the back seat of his car!"

Arya flushed a vibrant shade of red. "Oh my god, I'm going to murder Sansa! Please let her know she's on my list when she gets home." With that Arya gathered her bag and left his and Sansa's apartment.

Now that he had a semblance of a plan, he started mapping out the finer details. By the time he heard the key turn in the lock, he had the whole evening planned.

"Hello, little bird," he greeted Sansa; grabbing her around her waist and kissing her soundly. She sighed contentedly. He could just take her right against the door; the red dress she was wearing hugged her curves so nicely it should be illegal. He could see she had a long day at work though, so he sat her down on their plush couch and rubbed her shoulders.

"Uuuggg, that feels so nice Sandor," she moaned as she slouched forward. "Love, I have to tell you something..." Sansa started. He immediately panics, still not accustomed to the fact that this gorgeous creature he was touching in an intimate manner was actually his.

"Cersei is claiming she needs me to work late on Valentine's Day. I was sort of backed into a corner."

Sandor had stopped rubbing her shoulders at that. Sansa gave a mew of disapproval. He wasn't mad at Sansa, it wasn't her fault. But that blonde haired bitch she worked for.

"I think that bitch has it out for you because you left her beloved Joffrey. Like the world of fashion can't hold off for one night." He said exasperated.

Sansa turned to face him with a quizzical look. He just gave away some of his plan. Sansa knows that he isn't the romantic sort and would normally mock the notion of Valentine's Day. He needed to show her how special she was to him, how she changed his miserable excuse for a life.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you had planned something..." Sansa smiled up at him.

Sandor scoffed, hoping she wouldn't see through the mask he had put on. "Why would you think that little bird? You know how I feel about that phony holiday. It was created by the Hallmark Company to generate money. Everyone who buys into it is a sucker!"

Sansa laughed at that. "Yes yes I know. You can be such a pessimist Sandor!" She gave him another kiss as she stood and went into their bedroom.

He breathed out, thinking he had convinced her. This night was still happening; he just had to adjust a few things.

It was the morning of Valentine's Day. Sansa had already left for her office. Sandor had taken the day off of work, he had to go and pick up something for their night.

He got up, made himself some coffee and some toast and then was out the door. His first stop was to go and pick up a pair of dress pants at that the tailor. Since he was so unnaturally large most of his clothes had to be tailored. The tailor had stood there the whole time looking like Sandor was going to squish him and use his bones to pick his teeth. Sometimes people's reactions amused Sandor. He threw the money at the tailor and left to his next destination.

The jeweler's. Sandor had ordered a special piece for Sansa. He had a little help, because jewelry was another topic he was clueless about. Once he saw the piece though he knew Sansa would adore it. Pleased with the item he paid and exited the store. He had some time to burn before he was going to pick up Sansa, he had told her he felt like eating out tonight. When she said it would be impossible to get seated anywhere without reservations on Valentine's Day, he had told her that the taco food truck was fast. He nearly laughed at the expression on her face. He decided to visit his favorite taco truck now.

After he inhaled four tacos he raced back to the apartment to shower and get ready. He made sure to wash his hair with the shampoo Sansa said drove her crazy with how "delicious" it smelled. He stepped out of the shower and swiped the condensation off the mirror. His reflection always angered him. The burns on the one side of his face were grotesque. But Sansa touched both sides of his face just the same. She even kissed his scarred face. She was really too good for him.

He put on his black dress pants, a crisp button up dress shirt in a deep burgundy color and his black dinner jacket he only wore to funerals or weddings. He had to dig out the pair of shiny dress shoes from the closet. Sansa had so many damn shoes. He choose to forgo to tie because he never liked the choking feeling.

One last glance in the mirror and he was as ready as he'd ever be to go. Present in hand he was out the door yet again.

The building Sansa worked in was enormous and even though it was Valentine's Day he had spent 20 minutes finding parking. Finally he found a spot on top of a giant slope. Sandor sprinted out the door and ran into the building.

He wasn't paying attention and nearly ran into someone on their way out.

"Watch it, dog." Cersei hissed with venom.

He ignored her and kept on, not before muttering, "cunt" under his breath.

Sansa was at her desk putting papers in order, deep in concentration. He snuck up on her and grabbed her from behind.

She screamed and jumped 30 feet in the air. Sandor barked a raspy laugh. She turned around and playfully smacked him.

"You scared the life out of me!" He bent down to place a kiss on her soft lips. She intensified the kiss, pulling him closer to her. They spent what felt like hours locked in that passionate kiss, tongues sliding together.

Sansa finally broke away breathless and glowing with desire.

"You smell so gooooood. And you look so handsome! What is going on?" Sansa asked as she nuzzled into his neck and peppered him with open mouth kisses.

"Well if you don't stop doing that you'll never know," he growled. He was loathe to have her stop, but they needed to get to the restaurant before it filled up with the band. The floor was only open to dancing for 3 hours and he had dinner reservations as well. Sandor took her lightly by her wrist and led her out to the car.

She was hanging on his arm when all the sudden she tripped forward. Sandor caught her before she hit the cold hard ground.

"Oh damn! My heel broke," she sighed. Her heel was stuck in a crack in the side walk. "We have to go and pick up another pair of shoes."

"You don't have an extra pair somewhere?" he asked hopeful. If they had to drive all the way back home they'd nearly miss the dancing.

"No Sandor I don't have an extra pair. Where would I put them?"

It looks like he had no choice. They drove all the way back home, doing 70 mph. He opened her car door and sprinted ahead to open the apartment door.

"Sandor I'm going to change; now my shoes don't match my dress."

He collapsed on a chair with his hands on his face. He glanced at his watch. 20 minutes passed, 40 minutes. The next thing he knew he must have dozed off. When he awoke Sansa was finally ready to leave. They had completely missed their dinner reservations but he could still take her dancing.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her fiery hair was pinned back in a 40s style, her magenta dress had tiny white hearts all over it. She was the picture of beauty. He locked the door behind him and they headed outside hand in hand.

Once they were outside the sight shocked him. It was a blizzard! There was no way in hell they'd make it now. He let out a howl of frustration.

"Sandor what's wrong, we can go to dinner another night."

"Little bird, I had the whole night planned. Dinner, dancing! I wanted to surprise you."

She touched his cheek, like she always did; her crystal blue eyes met his. They were glistening with tears.

"Sandor, you planned a romantic Valentine's Day?" Sansa all but sobbed.

"I did, but it's all ruined. I wanted to show you how special you are to me. That you are all I live for."

"Sandor..." Sansa was now completely sobbing.

Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Come on little bird." They went back to the apartment. Sandor grabbed his iPod and speakers and also Sansa's gift.

They were out of their apartment again, but this time Sandor led them to the roof. He opened the door to the top of the building and they were out in the snow.

He set up his iPod and found the song he was looking for.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May."_

Sandor walked up to Sansa, taking her hand in his and leading her to an open spot.

There were fresh tears on her face that he wiped at with the pad of his thumb. He held her close, her head resting against his heart that was no doubt beating loudly. His arm was wrapped firmly around her waist.

The snow fell around them, dancing along with them. The lights of the city twinkled in the distance like candles.

"_I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees."_

Sandor tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes. In that moment he could see all the love she held for him. The complete trust she put had in him. Her eyes were like the calm of the sea after an intense storm. But a storm he'd sail through a dozen times over if it meant staying beside her side till the end of days.

He got down on his knee, still holding her hands tightly. She looked at him in disbelief.

He pulled out the velvety box from his jacket pocket. Upon seeing the box Sansa clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked so innocent as the flakes of snow melted in her air.

"_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim."_

"Sansa, I know I don't have much to offer you. I'm not a rich man, hell I'm not even a handsome man. But just the same, I will worship you until the end of time. I want to wake up to you holding me and go to sleep with you cradled in my arms. I want to admire your growing beauty and kindness every day. I want to hear your laughter and be the one who makes you laugh. Little bird, will you marry me?"

Sansa stood there crying, her voice seemingly frozen in her throat. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Sandor, I'll marry you! Of course I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I love you Sandor Clegane."

"As I love you Sansa Stark."

He slipped the ring on her finger; the band had an antique look. There was a nice sized diamond surrounded by two small sapphires.

"Oh Sandor, it's gorgeous!" She admired the ring in the dim light. He was happy she loved it. Sansa stepped into another embrace. Crushing herself to his body. Sandor smiled down at her as they continued dancing under the light of the crescent moon.

"_I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)"_


End file.
